1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a transmission method and a transmission system, and more particularly to a transmission method adopting frequency hopping system and a transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the wireless earphone with wireless transmission function is combined with consumer electronic products, the wireless earphone must rely on the specific power saving mode to achieve efficient use of overall power supply.
A conventional wireless earphone, after entering power saving mode, still needs to keep some synchronization mechanisms working to assure whether to resume the normal mode. However, the operation of synchronization mechanism will incur additional power consumption. For example, when Bluetooth wireless transmission system is used in a cellular phone and a wireless earphone, the wireless earphone would still waste some power resource despite the wireless earphone is standby and Bluetooth protocol enters power saving mode. This is because the required time for switching to the normal mode tolerable when a call comes must be tolerable and the requirement of the frequency hopping synchronization between the mobile phone and the wireless earphone must be satisfied. Thus, the user is often bothered by replacing the battery for the wireless earphone.